<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Love for Farkas by Kiba_Lover23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153983">A Little Love for Farkas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23'>Kiba_Lover23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Harassment, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rejection, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira visits the Bannered Mare for a few drinks and some entertainment. She catches Mikael's eye and teaches him that appearances are deceiving.... Just because a woman is small doesn't mean she won't hand you your ass on a silver platter if you refuse to take a hint! Feeling a bit worked up after the fight, Mira decides to work off a little steam in more pleasurable ways. So.... With who? Maybe the lithe Dunmer drinking with a rowdy blond Nord?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a stand alone, non-canon one shot featuring my original character Mira Stormwind. It has nothing to do with the other works she stars in, but if you want to know more about her then do check out Mira Stormwind's Journey and Adventures in Assassination, People are Seriously Annoying. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Mira entered the Bannered Mare with a sigh of relief. It was nice to finally escape the heavy snowfall outside! Although a crowded tavern wasn't exactly her favorite place to be, the little wood elf would brave the discomfort for a good drink and a warm fire. She shrugged off her heavy cloak and hung it by the door then approached the barmaid.... What was her name again?? Ah that's right, Hulda... It took several minutes to get past the much larger Nords gathered around the bar, and eventually Mira growled in frustration and shouldered roughly between them.</p><p>     <em>"Ouch! Hey, watch it shri- ugh!" </em></p><p>
  <em>        "What the...? Rude..." </em>
</p><p><em>"Damn stuck up elf... No respect!" </em>There were lots of complaints, and Mira's sharp ears picked up all of them but she couldn't care less. What did they expect? Standing in the way of other paying customers with no thought for anyone else! The first man had taken a pointed elbow to the gut when he turned to snap at her, which brought an amused smile to her face. Once she made it past that road block she finally reached Hulda.</p><p>     <em>" Greetings, what can I get for you?" </em>Asked the older woman. Mira quickly ordered a bottle of wine and some salmon steaks, then retreated to one of the secluded corner tables where she could watch the entire room without allowing anyone to sneak up on her. It wasn't long before she seemed to catch the attention of the mediocre bard. He'd just finished an off-key rendition of Ragnar the Red when he spotted her and his eyes lit up.... Great, here we go again... Mira thought to herself as he strode over. Let's see how stupid this one is!</p><p>     <em>"Hello there beautiful, I don't believe we've met! I'm Mikael, and I'd love to get better acquainted.... Is this seat taken?"</em> Before Mikael could pull out the empty chair across from her, Mira put her boots on the seat and gave him a false pout.</p><p>     <em>"Too bad it's already occupied... Move on you talentless hack, I'm not interested." </em>The Nord seemed dumbfounded for a minute or two, his mouth moving comically before he recovered, and apparently he just wasn't ready to give up yet. Mikael ran his fingers through his hair and fixed an attempt at a charming smile onto his face. Mira resigned herself to more idiocy and waited for his next line....</p><p>     <em>" No matter, your loveliness is better observed from up here anyway. Such a pretty little thing. Tell me your name beautiful, I'll write it into a song." </em>Well... Points for.... Originality? Creativity? But seriously, that was terrible. Pushing down the urge to vomit at that utter bull shit, Mira realized that she was going to have to make it exceedingly clear to this man that he was being shot down. Most likely with more than words. All she had wanted was a drink and a warm place to sit down damn it!!! Nothing ever went according to plan though. So she pulled her feet out of the chair and stood up, getting very close to Mikael she beckoned him down to her level,</p><p>     <em>"I'm only going to say this once, and I'll be sure to speak slowly and clearly so you can understand me: Get... Lost... Brainless... Prick! If you don't turn around and go back to assaulting everyone's ear drums with that pitiful wailing you call singing, then I swear they'll be carrying you home on a stretcher... Not another word, just nod and walk away. Got it?" </em>Mikael looked stunned for a moment at her tone. She had to be joking! Not only was it laughable that she thought she'd be able to fight him, but that was the second time she had insulted his voice. He opened his mouth to reply and Mira's last thread of control snapped!</p><p>     <em>" How exactly would yo- AGH!"</em></p><p><em>          "Not another word! Wasn't that clear enough?" </em>She had punched him full force in the groin! When he fell to his knees clutching himself Mira took the chance to give him another straight jab to the mouth... He wouldn't be singing anymore stupid songs tonight! Satisfied with her work, and the fact that her ears were safe from anymore torture, she grinned and sat down to the cheers of the other patrons. It seemed none of them enjoyed Mikael's musical stylings any more than she had. With near perfect timing, Hulda set her order down on the table with a smile.</p><p>     <em>"Thanks for that miss, damned boy has been harassing every pretty lass to come in the gates... Your knuckles are bleeding though!" </em>Mira glanced down at her hand with a frown and waved Hulda's worried mutters away. The cuts would heal by morning, perks of being blessed with lycanthropy... In the meantime she wrapped her hand in linen strips to stop the bleeding. After she was sure that her customer was alright, Hulda had a guard carry the 'bard' home... On a stretcher exactly as Mira had promised! Across the small alcove from the Bosmer, a Nord woman in heavy steel armor raised a glass in salute. Her weathered face bearing a wide smile. Mira gave her a little nod and then turned back to her dinner. </p><p>     The fish and wine filled her stomach, but it seemed that fighting had woken other appetites... Probably in combination with Masser nearing fullness. Mira's particular form of Hircine's gift (that of a sabre cat) was a little unusual. There were no forced transformations with the moon cycles, but her behavior could be influenced by them. She decided to watch the men in the room a little more closely now. Hopefully a worthy one would return her interest! Of course Mikael had put himself out of the running for any one Mira thought with a chuckle. The warrior wearing iron armor and barking insults about the Whiterun guards was out... And so was the slurring... Breton? At the bar, something about that one felt very off. Her instincts rarely lead her wrong, so she would steer clear of him. Near the entrance a pair of men sat having what appeared to be an old and almost friendly argument. A tipsy Nord was extolling the virtues of heavy two handed weapons while his thin Dunmer companion (get it?) frowned and countered that he could get in and out of range with his one handed blades long before a hammer or axe could touch him. </p><p>     <em>"It doesn't matter how powerful your arm is if you can't land a blow, Torvar!"</em></p><p><em>         "Ah come on Athis, you know puny little blades can't stop a war hammer." </em>The dark elf Athis just threw his hands up in frustration and changed the subject. Conversation turned to their most recent jobs... Now that she didn't feel like it would be a rude interruption Mira got up and wandered over to their table. She didn't bother to check her appearance or preen in any way, more often than not her full figure, pretty silver hair, and vibrant green eyes did the job just fine...</p><p>     <em>"Evening gentlemen, would you mind if I join you?" </em>Mira asked with her most charming smile, and both men looked up. Athis looked fairly grumpy, but most Dunmer did unless they were actively smiling. Torvar though, lit up with a big smile and a chuckle. He stood up and pulled out the extra chair while Athis rolled his eyes and offered the seat to her.</p><p>     <em>"We always have room for pretty lasses at our table, eh Athis?!"</em></p><p><em>     "Yeah sure...." </em>His tone was far from enthusiastic, but he didn't actively refuse her company. Mira took her seat and introduced herself to the pair, then turned to Athis so she could speak a little more seriously, Torvar was just a bit distracting.... Being loud and silly.</p><p>     <em>"I couldn't help but hear your discussion about weapon types, and I have to say I agree with you. Over the years I have tried all kinds, and I absolutely favor short swords and throwing blades to anything two handed." </em>Athis looked mildly pleased with her assessment as she leaned forward, his eyes flicking down toward her breasts being pushed together by her arms as she rested her elbows on the table. Typical male, she thought even the grouchiest would cheer up a little with tits in their face! Time to turn the chat toward something more fun!</p><p>     <em>"Besides, I often feel like men might be.... Over compensating with giant blades or hammers, if you know what I mean... I don't see that being an issue for you though!" </em>Her voice had dropped into a sultry near whisper and she looked him over with obvious interest in her gaze. If she had been seeking more than just a roll in the sheets Mira would have been a bit more subtle, but in this case being transparent would get her where she wanted much faster. Athis looked a little surprised at how forward she was being, and gave her the same appraising look. When his eyes moved back to her face it was fairly clear he'd made a decision.</p><p>     <em>"Sorry Mira, but I'm not biting.... Nice try though."</em></p><p><em>          "No skin off my back, thanks for the pleasant company Torvar! If you change your mind I'll be over there." </em>Mira gestured toward her table in the corner and walked away with swaying hips to emphasize her point. The rejection was mildly disappointing, but you win some you lose some... Really not that big of a deal. At least <strong>some people</strong> could take a loss with some dignity!  As she reached her seat she heard Torvar muttering loudly to Athis, saying he was crazy to turn her down and that he'd already be in her bed if she had wanted him. The Dunmer grumbled something inaudible over the other noise in the tavern and Mira let her attention wander... A glass or two of wine later the doors opened on a pair of newcomers. Two tall and muscular warriors with matching black hair and warpaint, one wearing a companions wolf armor, the other a set of steel. The man in wolf armor had shorter hair and wore what looked to be a permanent scowl, but the other man (who had to be his brother or twin) had a much warmer expression.  As the door closed and the heavy wind stopped both men caught the scent of another predator in the room and their gaze flicked straight to Mira. She had caught their wolfish smell as soon as they walked in.... Actually she had noticed it on Athis and Torvar already... Clearly they kept interesting company. The brothers gave each other a look, seeming to have some silent discussion and then walked directly to her table!</p><p>     <em>"Who and what are you? What is your business here?" </em>The scowling warrior asked aggressively, his brother gave a heavy sigh... Apparently this was pretty routine behavior.</p><p>     <em>"Take it easy Vilkas! She doesn't seem like a bad girl..." </em>The other man took a seat with a friendly smile. Even though they joined her without so much as a 'hello' Mira didn't mind much. Vilkas gave his brother and exasperated look and took the other chair, sort of boxing her into a corner... Which made her a little uneasy, but if they started a fight they'd regret it. She gave this a chance to stay pleasant though, no reason to jump to conclusions.</p><p>     <em>"You shouldn't be so friendly Farkas! We have no idea where this woman came from or what she's here for..." </em></p><p>     <em>"I'd be happy to tell you, but you haven't given me a chance. Mira Stormwind is my name, as for what I'm doing here, well... Having a drink and enjoying the friendly locals." </em>She spoke with mild sarcasm and a faint smile, but Vilkas was <strong>not</strong> amused... Continuing to scowl he pushed his point.</p><p>     <em>"You haven't answered my other question. <strong>What</strong> are you?" </em>Arms crossed and a deep frown on his face he stared her down intensely. Mira rolled her eyes and groaned softly.... He really needed to relax! But if he just had to know, she would tell him. It's not like werewolves were in a place to judge her for taking Hircine's blessing! With a deep breath to stifle her nerves, Mira leaned forward and explained.</p><p>     <em>"I'm a Champion of Hircine, he gifted me with the strength of a sabre cat as a reward for killing a beast that had been hunting his other initiates. Happy now?"</em> Some how she doubted he <strong>could </strong>be happy... But kept that thought to herself. Vilkas looked marginally satisfied with her honest answer, and at the very least he stopped leaning aggressively forward in his seat and Farkas grinned happily. Mira allowed herself to relax a little now. She offered them the remaining wine in her bottle and Vilkas seemed to appreciate it. Farkas waved Hulda over and ordered some ale and a huge portion of roast beef. Once that was done he began asking Mira questions.</p><p>     <em>"So you worship the Lord of the Hunt? I guess that means you enjoy a good chase then?"</em></p><p><em>     "That's a fair assessment Farkas. It was my skill and efficiency at the hunt that first caught Hircine's attention, said so himself." </em>Hunting had been Mira's escape from the often hectic life on the road with the traveling circus she had been adopted by a few years ago. Hircine had come to her in a dream and offered her power in exchange for killing a man eating beast.</p><p>     <em>"That's good, it's nice to see a woman who doesn't shy away from a little bit of blood! This one might disagree, he prefers his books and doesn't enjoy the wolf blood much." </em>Vilkas grunted irritably as Farkas patted his shoulder in a rough playful manner. It was clear that his feelings on the matter were a bit touchy, so Mira steered the conversation in another direction. Vilkas was pleasantly surprised by the thought that Mira showed for his comfort. Of course as an assassin, it paid to be adept at reading people and situations and act accordingly. </p><p>     <em>"Farkas you strike me as a man who is more clever than you get credit for. Just because a man doesn't speak much and enjoys a fight doesn't mean he has nothing between his ears! You just don't show your hand as easily as Vilkas." </em></p><p><em>     "Some people think I'm dumb, those people get my fist. But you, I like!" </em>A big grin crinkled his bright blue eyes as he spoke and Mira felt like standing up and hugging the large man. It warmed Mira's heart(and other places) to see Farkas looking at her like that! Another point for the Bosmer in his books, Vilkas appreciated the fact that the elf treated his brother with respect and didn't act like he was an ice brain. Even Aela wasn't so considerate and she was their shield sister! As that familiar warm tingle settled low in her belly both men perked up. Mira suddenly realized they could smell the excitement she was feeling and she blushed slightly. It was so much harder to play it cool and confident when a potential bed mate could tell without even a sliver of doubt that you were ready to jump them! Vilkas stood up just as suddenly.</p><p>     <em>"I'm going to join Athis and Torvar, you two have fun... Be careful brother." </em>With that he walked away casually and left Mira sitting across from Farkas with wide eyes and a soft pink blush across her cheeks and pointed ears. Farkas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. He was used to Vilkas being blunt and matter of fact, but that was a little embarrassing! Still it was worth it to see that adorable expression on the elf's face. Hopefully she wouldn't be insulted by his less than subtle handling...</p><p>     <em>"Sorry about that. Uhm, do you want to go to Jorrvaskr with me? You seem a little uncomfortable with so many people around..."</em></p><p><em>     "Mm, love to actually! Lead the way." </em>Farkas smirked and strode toward the exit with Mira in tow. She picked up her wet cloak and followed him out the door, immediately shivering at the cold. It was so much worse than before! Then Farkas tucked her against his side and blocked a majority of the frigid wind. Typically Mira would have pulled away from someone who touched her so casually without permission, but in this case she enjoyed the warmth and just relaxed as he walked her to the Companions mead hall. They headed straight downstairs, ignoring Njada's teasing wolf whistle as they passed. Farkas had a private bedroom across the hall from his brothers, with a little bar and seating area separated from his bed by a folding screen. It felt homey and comfortable, quickly putting Mira at ease as he closed the door behind them. She half expected him to get right into the intimacy, but Farkas turned out to be more patient and gentlemanly than he appeared.</p><p>     <em>"Make yourself at home, would you like more wine or some mead?" </em>The tall warrior asked politely, offering her a bottle of either. Mira shook her head and chose to sit on the edge of his bed, running her fingers through the bear pelt at the foot of it. Since his guest had refused another drink, Farkas decided not to either. Instead he sat beside the petite woman and thought for a minute... It was obvious that she was interested in him, but he was slightly worried he might hurt her since she was so much smaller than he was. Still, nothing ventured nothing gained. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to just come right out and say what he was thinking! But before he could Mira was standing in front of him...</p><p>     <em>"What are you up to? Oh... Mmm!"</em> She had stepped between his knees and very gently kissed his lips, gauging his reaction. The assassin couldn't have been happier with the result, because he responded immediately by deepening the kiss and pulling her down into his lap! One of his hands strayed down to her ass to bring her closer, and the other pushed into her thick silver hair to control the angle of it. Mira trembled at the dominance Farkas was displaying, practically melting into a submissive puddle when his tongue came into play. Of course she wasn't idle, sitting there at his mercy. Her fingers kneaded at the bare skin of his biceps, creeping upward over his shoulders. It was too bad he was still wearing that heavy steel chest plate, because she really wanted to feel his body against her! Honesty was the best policy, so she said exactly that.</p><p>     <em>"Can we take the armor off please? I'd really like to touch more of you without it in the way." </em>Farkas nodded taking hold of her hips and lifting her off so that he could set her back on the bed. He made quick work of stripping off the cuirass and then continued removing everything else until he stood in front of her wearing nothing but his breeches. Mira's lips parted in surprised appreciation, she had known he would look good but damn! Every muscle was clearly defined and perfect, his chest had a bit of dark hair and a line of it lead down into the pants slung low on his slim hips. Seeing the pleased look on her face made Farkas feel quite a bit of pride, long hours of training were worth having a woman look at him like that.</p><p>     <em>"Like what you see beautiful? I thought you wanted to touch me, what are you waiting for?" </em>Mira shook her head to clear it and grinned at him, getting up and walking to him. She reached out slowly and just before her hands touched his skin she paused and looked up at him from under her thick lashes. A mischievous smile curving over her lips, she whispered,</p><p>     <em>"A written permission slip... Have to be sure I'm allowed..." </em></p><p><em>     "What? Why would... Hahaha, you're definitely allowed. Please do actually..." </em>Mira stopped teasing him then, setting her hands on his chest and rubbing gently. Farkas let out a pleased rumble that only got louder as her hands moved lower. He bent forward and captured her lips in another slowly building kiss. At the same moment that her soft fingers skimmed over the skin just above the edge of his pants Mira brushed her tongue over his lower lip and he growled deeply. Gods his every reaction excited her! Farkas pushed a hand under her shirt to feel her narrow waist, one of his hands reached nearly half way around her, and then he grunted as his exploration was stopped by the leather vest in his way. She wasn't the only one wishing for more contact.</p><p>     Understanding his frustration Mira unhooked the buckles at her side quickly, and almost before the vest was on the floor Farkas was pulling her shirt over her head and touching her chest! She still wore a breast band, but it wasn't much of an obstacle to the werewolf.... His hands covered more of her than the garment anyway... Mira sighed as he pulled the bindings down and massaged her breasts gently. After a couple of minutes she covered his hands with hers and encouraged him to be a little rougher. Farkas complied quickly, adding his mouth to the equation. Ooo, the combination of his calloused hands and soft lips was heavenly!!! It left her weak in the knees, and Mira pulled him upward firmly, wanting to return the feeling before she was too distracted. He seemed a little unwilling to let go of her chest, mumbling something incoherent. Until he felt her hands at the lacings of his pants anyway then he seemed all for it. Farkas groaned in relief as she loosened the breeches over his manhood, then her hand was wrapping around him and pumping slowly as she kissed his chest, occasionally nipping him lightly.</p><p>     <em>"That's good, mmm your hands are so soft! Please, keep going.... Ahhh!" </em>The Nord was just as well endowed as Mira expected, long and thick with a slight upward curve... Farkas relaxed into her touch with a moan, one of his hands squeezing at her waist carefully while the other guided her to move a little faster over his dick. So he knew exactly what he wanted? That was always so much easier in the long run. Mira sank slowly down to her knees, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites over his chest and stomach. As she pulled his pants down lower she looked up at him and gave his cock a light squeeze to catch his attention. When he looked down his eyes were dark with arousal and she gasped at how attractive he looked! As soon as she was sure Farkas was focused on her, she licked him slowly from base to tip, a thrill rushing through her at the wrecked sound he made then.</p><p>     <em>"Ohhhh, yes! Fuck..." </em>Farkas pushed his lover's hair carefully out of her face so that he could see exactly what she was doing with her talented lips and tongue, Mira was slowly taking more and more of his length with each push she made. Every time she pulled back her tongue swirled to brush sensitive spots, and then pressed firmly into the underside of his shaft when she moved closer. Her hands slid slowly up his thighs and she scratched lightly at his skin. Farkas felt himself inching toward release with every stroke, and reluctantly stopped the wood elf. He didn't want to finish like this... Not before he had a chance to touch her! Mira obediently lifted her head when he tapped her shoulder.</p><p>     <em>"Sorry beautiful, but if you keep that up I'm going to cum before I want to..."</em></p><p><em>           "What if that's what I want? Please Farkas... Let me do this for you, and then you can return the favor any way you like... Please?" </em>How could any man deny a woman begging to pleasure him like that? They'd have to be out of their damn minds! Farkas was many things, but daft wasn't one of them... So he smiled and nodded vigorously. Mira immediately went back to work, and the pleasure built back up like she had never stopped. He edged closer and closer to release with every second and right at the end she suddenly took his entire length and swallowed around him! That overwhelmed his control and Farkas came with a shout, firmly holding Mira still while he finished. He let her go and she pulled back with a gasp, licking her lips clean and grinning. In the next moment Farkas was scooping the tiny elf off of his floor and pressing her into the bed, chuckling at her surprised squeak! </p><p>     <em>"Oh, I love a man who takes charge! I'm yours handsome, just take me..."</em> Her words cut off as Farkas settled over her on the bed, kissing her roughly and pushing a hand into her leather leggings. When he found her soaking wet and wanting, his predatory instincts kicked in and he bit her shoulder firmly while he slipped a finger inside her. Mira clawed at his arms and moaned at the contrasting sting and pleasure.</p><p>     <em>"You liked sucking my cock enough to make you this wet? Gods, I got lucky tonight! You are going to feel so good under me, wrapped tightly around me, calling my name... When you can even talk!" </em>He emphasized his point by adding another finger inside her and snarled when her whines became higher pitched. Mira was so responsive to his touch that he felt her tightening in seconds. He continued to fuck her with his fingers and nip at her throat until just before she came. Then he removed his hand despite her loud protests! She wouldn't mind for long though... Farkas had only pulled away to peel her leggings off and then his hand was replaced by his face buried between her thighs!</p><p>     <em>"AHHH, <strong>FUCK!!!</strong> Oh god Farkas yes! Please don't stop!!" </em>Mira's fingers tangled in his black hair and tugged while her hips jerked up toward his face. Farkas locked his arms over her legs and held her down with them spread so that he could work his tongue over her clit in maddening circles. Damn she tasted good! The werewolf lapped firmly at her until she was shaking hard and then stopped again... Mira struggled against his tight grip, extremely frustrated that he wouldn't let her cum!</p><p>     <em>"Damn it Farkas please! Stop teasing me..." </em>The little wood elf practically sobbed, clutching desperately at his hands. But Farkas was enjoying this too much to stop now! He edged her three more times before he finally caved and gave her what she was begging for. The Nord resumed thrusting his fingers into her while he sucked on her clit firmly, revelling in the strong reaction she had. Mira's back arched and her nails tore through his sheets as she threw her head back and screamed!</p><p>     <em>"<strong>Uuuuhhh</strong>, uhh hahh, F-farkas... So good!</em>" Farkas kept going until she jerked and twitched away from his mouth. He sat up slowly and set her legs gently back on the bed. After a minute to catch her breath Mira dragged herself into a sitting position and snuggled up to Farkas. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed his cheek, Farkas just enjoyed the easy affection for a little while. When he felt Mira's heart rate and breathing calm down he asked her if she was alright.</p><p>     <em>"Are you ready for more gorgeous? </em></p><p><em>          "Absolutely Farkas... If you are!" </em>All the warrior could think was 'where in the world did such a submissive woman pull all that sass from?' Instead of asking her, Farkas just turned around and pushed Mira back into the bed again. She giggled as he pulled her legs up around his hips and rubbed his cock along her wet folds, which made her stop laughing pretty quickly. Farkas lined himself up and thrust into her suddenly. Both of them gasped loudly , Mira at the intense stretch and Farkas because she felt so tight around him! He didn't give her a chance to adjust before he started moving in slow shallow thrusts at first. </p><p>     <em>"Hahh Mira, Gods that's good.... Can you take more?" </em>She couldn't get any coherent words out past the whimpers of pleasure, but she nodded quickly. As he sped up Mira pushed her hips toward him, the change in angle allowed Farkas to thrust in all the way suddenly. Her whole body tensed up and shook at the overwhelming sensation of being filled. Farkas let out a harsh snarl and sat up on his knees, lifting Mira up by the hips so her spine arched and only her upper body was still resting on the bed! In this position, the powerful male had full control of her movement and all she could do was take what he gave her.</p><p>     <strong><em>"AHHH!!!</em></strong><em> YES! Oh m-mmy... Fuck me.... Ju-ust like that, a-ahh gods you're perfect!" </em>Mira panted harshly as he kept going just like she asked, watching with excitement as she shuddered and ran her hands over her skin, pinching lightly at her breast while her free hand skimmed down and touched the place they were connected. When her fingers stroked the base of his cock Farkas shivered. He responded by slowing down and hunching forward to pull her nipple into his mouth and suck softly on it. The werewolf was easily able to hold his much smaller lover up with one hand while the other took over playing with her neglected breast. Both of Mira's hands came up around Farkas's back to dig her sharp nails into his shoulders. The sting contrasted with the pleasure tightening in his belly and spreading outward, and he couldn't help obeying the urge to speed up and chase that feeling. Luckily it was what they both needed...</p><p>      <em>"Rrrrrra! Fuck, come on beautiful, let go and come for me! Yes... That's it!" </em>Her toes curling and eyes rolling back, Mira came hard at his urging. Farkas clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek she almost let out. It was late and the other companions would give him hell if she screamed loud enough to wake the dead right now! Feeling her tighten down and flutter wildly around him pushed the warrior over the edge with her, and prolonged both of their orgasms as her body took everything he could give. Farkas held completely still, deep inside her for a moment until he felt like he could set her down without causing either of them discomfort. He rested most of his weight on his elbows as he lingered above her to enjoy the view.</p><p>     <em>"You are so lovely, especially like this..." </em>Mira blushed and pulled the sweet man in for a very warm and affectionate kiss. After it was over, Mira fully expected Farkas to send her back to the Bannered Mare. She couldn't really blame him, they were strangers and she hadn't expected anything more than casual fun. So it took her by surprise when he rolled to the side, tucked her under his chin and threw a thin sheet over them! Well, it was a nice surprise so Mira wouldn't complain.... Not a bit... Except she felt sticky....</p><p>     <em>"Farkas, can we get cleaned up before we cuddle or is that a deal breaker?"</em></p><p><em>         "Of course Mira, just a minute..." </em>Farkas got up and walked straight out of his bedroom without bothering to put on a stitch of clothing and returned with warm water and rags for them both. Nord and Bosmer washed up in contented silence and then Farkas crowded Mira back into his bed and kissed her breathless! She pulled back giggling and gave him another light kiss. Still sort of expecting to be asked to leave now that it was all over. But Farkas showed no signs of letting her go anywhere, and after awhile Mira realized he had fallen asleep with his head on her chest and his arm wrapped around her hips. She smiled at his peaceful sleepy face and settled in for the night, she fell asleep running her fingers through his hair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mornings after have the potential to be incredibly awkward, but Farkas is such a sweetheart that he eases Mira's nerves. Athis hears about their fun evening and regrets turning her down...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for the rest of this came a couple of days ago when I couldn't sleep at 3am. Inspiration strikes at the weirdest times</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Farkas woke up early the next morning feeling better rested than he had in ages. Werewolves often sleep fitfully and don't gain as much benefit as anyone without beast blood does, but sharing a bed with someone seemed to help a little. He glanced back at the woman he'd brought home last night with a small smile. Mira was still deeply asleep, curled into a ball with her wild silver hair spread out over his pillow, he reached out and brushed some of it away from her face causing her lashes to flutter at the ticklish feeling. The Bosmer's bright green eyes opened and she yawned.</p><p>     <em>"Good morning handsome." </em>She said in a sleepy murmur, and then gasped in surprise as Farkas turned all the way around and kissed her suddenly. The sharp gasp turned to a sigh as he deepened the kiss and pinned her into his bed again! Mira would have been happy to go another round with the strong Nord warrior, but her stomach chose that moment to rumble like an earthquake and Farkas pulled back with a chuckle.</p><p>     <em>"Good morning Mira, I guess it's time for breakfast?"</em> He got out of bed and pulled on casual clothes, his armor could come later. Mira followed suit and pulled her hair into a messy braid since she hadn't brought a brush with her. The pair walked upstairs together and Farkas made her feel welcome to join him and the other companions to eat. She felt a little strange among this family of fighters, but they were nice enough so she eventually relaxed and just enjoyed a quiet meal. Torvar was blearily staring down at his plate, hungover again... Athis was studying her though, with an unreadable look on his face. Mira tilted her head curiously and was about to ask what was on his mind when Njada interrupted.</p><p>     <em>"Athis is just jealous he missed his chance at bedding you... Can't say I blame him after hearing Farkas howling last night! What did you do to him elf? Maybe I need to take notes." </em>Mira's eyes widened and she blushed deeply, putting her hands over her face sheepishly. The others laughed as Athis glared and yelled at Njada for embarrassing them both. Farkas just leaned over and pulled her hands away to kiss her temple,</p><p>     <em>"Don't worry about that, Njada likes to tease..." </em>He reassured, and then whispered in her ear, <em>"but she definitely could take some notes from you, what you did with your tongue last night... Mmmm!" </em>His free hand squeezed lightly at her thigh under the table, and Mira felt heat settling into her belly. As much as she would have liked to take him back downstairs, she had a lot of work to get done today. Anoriath had hired her to help him stock his stall in the market with fresh venison, and she needed to get started. So she gave his hand a little pat and gently removed it then turned and kissed him softly. Farkas was tempted to really get into it but he kept it appropriate in front of everyone else, they'd embarrassed her enough for one morning!</p><p>     <em>"Walk me to the door?" </em>Mira asked and Farkas nodded happily. They walked side by side to the doors then outside where he pulled her in for the sort of kiss that would make a prostitute blush! The little wood elf shivered as Farkas slipped his tongue into her mouth to play and his hand squeezed her butt. He only pulled away when Mira was panting breathlessly and needed to lean on him to keep standing. She looked dazed and he laughed with a bit of pride at the effect he had on her,</p><p>     <em>"I'd like to see you again beautiful, will you do that for me?" </em>Mira nodded eagerly at that, there was no way she'd miss out on a chance to have that much fun! When she felt steady again she promised she'd look him up first thing and then headed for the gates to Whiterun's surrounding tundra. Farkas watched her go for a minute before heading back inside to find the others having a rowdy discussion about his bed mate for the night... Athis really did look like he'd been told he missed out on a prize. But he <strong>was </strong>the one to turn her down. It was his own fault! Athis' loss had been his gain so he was pretty grateful to the Dunmer. He took pity on the man and sat beside him to quietly share a few details, unfortunately it didn't make Athis feel any better to know exactly what he had passed up. </p><p>     So he decided that if the little minx came back anytime soon he would tell her he had been out of his mind to reject her and ask for another chance. As luck would have it she returned to the city two days later with a massive haul of venison for Anoriath and hides for Adrianne. When she finished dealing with her business Mira was surprised to find Athis standing behind her. He apologized for startling her and then rather nervously confessed his reason for approaching her,</p><p>     <em>"I ah, wanted to say I'd like to... Change the answer I gave you in the Bannered Mare. What do you say?" </em>Mira smiled at the bright, hopeful look in his red eyes and then shook her head in mock regret. His face fell in disappointment and he groaned loudly.</p><p>     <em>"I'm sorry Athis, but I promised Farkas my company when I came back, and I keep my word... Maybe another time though.... Maybe not, who can say?" </em>With that Mira headed for the inn to catch a nap and left Athis standing by Anoriath's stand with mixed feelings.... How on nirn was he meant to interpret that vague statement?! Deciding it didn't matter right now he shook his head and resolved to jump on the offer if she ever asked him again... For now he thought maybe he'd sleep elsewhere when she visited Jorrvaskr next time. One night of hearing her in Farkas' room had been more than enough!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like Mira and enjoy the flirting and slight sexual tension here I would recommend reading my little collaboration chapter here https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771885/chapters/46804966</p><p>Chapter 5 Mira travels to Cyrodiil and asks an old friend for help on a kill. Sylvia's other works and the other chapters of the story are amazing. I can't recommend her highly enough, both as a writer and a friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>